Ready! GO! Fight!
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: Como seria uma briga entre Draco e Ginny? - Esta é a edição do Jogo "Ready? GO! Fight!" da Sessão Draco e Ginny do Fórum 6 vassouras.


**

* * *

1ª Edição: A Baixaria do Século**

**

* * *

  
**

**Nota.:** Isso não é uma fanfiction, mas uma copilação/edição de um jogo realizado na Sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6 Vassouras, que consiste em simular uma discussão entre os dois personagens. Participantes jogando pelo Ginny: Kollynew; Mialle Lemos; noah black; Lucas Cefeu. Participantes jogando a favor do Draco: shade; Ingrid Mariane Black; Dione; Pam Weasley; KekaB.

* * *

"Fuinha!", Ginny começa, xingando Draco quase que de forma educada.

"Ei, barraqueira, desce do salto por que se não não vai ver onde pisa", ele revida.

"Sou barraqueira sim, e com orgulho! Já que não gosta de barraco, corre para a sua mansão e se enfia debaixo da cama, slytherin covarde!", e Ginny não perde tempo e já mete a mãe no meio.

"Correr não faz parte das atividades de um Slytherin", Draco retoma a discussão tentando manter o nível. "Eu vou de vassoura, você corre porque não tem um sicle para comprar uma, gryffa pobretona..."

"Você só sabe se apegar no seu estúpido dinheiro porque não tem mais nada que vale a pena nessa sua vida inútil!"

"Talvez você tenha razão, ao contrário de você, eu não tenho uma mãe rolha de poço que se reproduz como uma coelha, por isso não tenho quinze irmãos sardentos em quem me apegar", Draco mete a senhora Weasley na discussão.

Cutucou a casa das abelhas. Ginny vem com tudo.

"E por falar em mãe, a sua não tem talento e coragem suficiente para ter a Marca Negra, mas provavelmente tem uma tatuagem na bunda escrito Testado e Aprovado pelo Cafetão do Cabaré da Dona Odette", Ginny não perdoa nem Narcissa Malfoy.

A mãe de Draco foi classificada como uma puta da Odette... E quem é Odette?

"Não sei dizer, nunca vi, mas pela sua descrição é exatamente igual à que você tem no traseiro e essa eu já vi muitas vezes", revidou, humilhando Ginny.

"Você está bêbado e já começou a ver coisas! Além do mais, Malfoy, você é muito fácil. Tão fácil que até um garotinho de três anos liga você".

"Garotinhos de três anos não me satisfazem Weasley. Mas pelo menos, eu peguei todas na escola e me saí bem, como o garanhão. Já você, saiu da escola peganto todos, mas com fama de quem quiser, pega a ruiva fácil".

"Eu peguei quem EU quis, e o seu todas quer dizer Pansy Parkinson e mais algumas sonserinas retardadas?"

Jesus! Até a Pansy coitata... Deixa ela quieta com o Blaise.

"Se eu to pegando você agora, isso não quer dizer sonserianr retardadas nem Pansy Parkinson. Além disso, para Pegar Dean Tomas, você tinha que estar muito na seca ou então, muito cega para ver quem beijava e onde colocava a sua boca".

"Aparentemente eu ainda estou cega por beijar você".

"É claro que está cega. A minha beleza te cegou, ruiva pálida, preste atenção. Todas as mulheres babando por mim e eu na sua presença. Sinceramente ruiva, coloque-se no seu lugar!"

"Ai, meus ouvidos! Ai, meus ouvidos! Fecha a boca criatura acéfala. Se você continuar falando tanta asneira vou acabar sendo contagiada."

"Só você mesmo para me chamar de acéfalo. Desde que você nasceu ruiva, você é burrinha. Acho que nossa situação é invertida: Eu, loiro, sou bem mais inteligente que você, sua ruiva burra. Eu tenho que tomar cuidado, por que essa burrice crônica de todos os Weasley pode pegar em mim".

"Gay".

Ginny não precisa falar mais nada, pois vários minutos de silêncio se seguem. Draco não tem respostas para tamanha ofensa.

"Olha aí, já partiu pra baixaria. Vê se aprende, ruiva: às vezes as pessoas precisam manter o nível adequado, até mesmo em conversas não civilazadas. Afinal, você nunca foi e nunca será civilada, Weasley. afinal, civilazada não deve ser uam palavra que constitui o seu vocabulário e no seu dicionário".

"Você fala com viadagens demais, sério".

"Você provavelmente conseguiria chegar nesse nível de fala, se conseguisse manter a boca desocupada por mais tempo".

"Broxa", Ginny rebateu.

"Põe um saco na sua cabeça que assim eu tento imaginar que estou com uma garota decente".

"É, pelo visto esse saco vai ser a única coisa que você vai conseguir enfiar em mim".

"Ginny, querida, eu não faço questão de enfiar mais nada além disso. Eu já enfiei o que eu quis, no lugar em que eu quis, na hora em que eu quis".

"Então está na hora de você parar com essa mania de cutucar a porra do seu nariz".

"Então também está na hora da meninha crescer e perceber que está no mundo de adultos, onde irresponsabilidade é pra gente burra. Não que eu te ache inteligente. E se eu me cutuco é problema meu, laiás, você não reclama do resto, ou reclama?"

"Se eu começasse a reclamar, passaríamos o dia todo aqui. Então prefiro poupar minha paciência e não falar nada, mas eu posso começar a dissertar sobre o quando você não faz nada direito".

"Se eu não fizesse nada, você não se deitava na minha cama e chifrando o Potter".

"Desculpe, quem broxou aqui mesmo?! Ah!, você, então, querido, você de fato só faz nada. Então não venha com possibilidades nulas de "se", porque, se você não fizesse nada, aí eu poderia chifrar O Harry. Mas, ô, tá difícil".

"Oi? Tá falando comigo mesmo? Ah, pensei que tivesse ouvido você falar que eu sou broxa. Será que você me confunidiu com um quatro olhos aí? E quem é você para falar de mim? Quem é que vem correndo atrás de mim como se precisasse de mim pra viver? Cale a boca, Weasley, por que já está começando a relinchar, e isso é horrível de se ouvir."

"Se relinchos fossem tão ruins de se ouvir, você já tinha calado a boca".

"Eu poderia calar sua boca agora, Weasley, mas decidi só fazer isso com pessoas de mais classe".

"Você se refere a corna da sua mulher? Porque se classe for ela, seu nível me deprime".

"Então pode ficar deprimida sim, porque com esse seu estilinho de vida você nunca chegará a nossos pés, o que dirá na nossa classe. Pode chorar. Quer um lenço?. Pega, é de graça", ele oferece um lencinho para a pobre Ginny.

Mas ela recusa e parte para cima de novo.

"Eu não preciso chorar pela minha classe, choro pela sua mulher que tem que te aguentar broxando dia sim, dia sim".

"Mas pelo menos ela está sendo chifrada, isso mostra que mesmo eu brochando ou não, que ela está satisfeita. Já você, chifra, e ainda chifra seu marido com um brocha. Aí de que que adianta, não é, Weasley? Isso mostra o quanto você se satisfaz com pouco".

"Eu concordo. Cada vez que eu olho pra você, acredito que me satisfaço com muito pouco mesmo, ou talvez seja caridade..."

Draco fica em silêncio e Ginny continua:

"É impressão minha ou você acabou de concordar que você é brocha?!", pergunta, lançando um sorrisinho irônico.

"Não é o caso de assumir ou não assumir que sou brocha. Weasley, eu não sou a que dá pro primero da fila não amor. afinal, a minha fila na escola era grande, mas eu aproveitava ao máximo todas elas. Agora: a sua fila não andava amor, batia corrida de quem chegava primeiro. Os meninos perguntavam se o outro ia demorar com você, amorzinho".

"Porque eles demoravam, né? Não é como você que perde o pique nos primeiros cinco minutos. E eu insisto em perguntar que fila de meninas é essa? Nem bonito você é".

"Então o que que é que você tá fazendo comigo, mulher? Só sabe achar defeito! Se tem o Potter Brocha lá na tua cama te esperando pra que você vai ficar com o Malfoy aqui, que segundo você é feio e brocha? Pare de mentir pra mim e pra si mesma, Ginny".

"Ser feio e broxa é o menor dos seus problemas... Ops... acho que você tem algo que é ainda menor".

"Não é o meu que é pequeno, não amor: É a sua libido que é enormemente grande e que não se satisfaz. Por isso você tem dois homens. Agora, nem você sabe se você é chifruda, né? Já viu os olhares que o Potter lança pra Granger? Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com o maridinho, viu?"

"Sinto que você tem alguma coisa reprimida pelo Harry", Ginny insinuou.

"Eu não tenho culpa que tudo mundo me ama. Inclusive você e seu marido. Aliás, vocês deveriam se unir e comandar meu fã-clube".

"Com certeza. Tudo que Harry quer é pegar uma bichinha loira", respondeu com convicção.

"Por um acaso, essa bicinha loira é a que você está pegando. Então vai lá e sugere um menege a ele. Duvido que ele recusa, ruiva".

"Não vou te fazer esse favor, sua bicha. Você quer tomar meu marido de mim", e, sem demorar muito, concluiu: "Gay".

"Pode ficar com o seu Quatro Olhos, brocha e bichona pra você. Afinal, eu também não tenho que aguentar um brocha e uma qualquerzinha querendo transar comigo".

"Até mesmo porque de qualquer e brocha já basta você para si mesmo, né?!", insinua com um sorriso irônico. "Aliás, como é que você convive com isso?!", acrescenta, perguntando com um sorriso cínico estampado nos lábios.

"É que eu olho pra você e vejo que sempre tem alguém pior que eu".

"Obrigada pelo seu sentimento de pena para comigo, eu também o tenho quando me vejo aqui, em cima de você, sem nada para fazer. Estar com você de fato é uma situação mais deplorável que ser você".

"Então devo concluir que vocé é uma à toa? Porque mesmo achando deplorável, você não faz nada em cima de mim o dia inteiro, sete dias por semana".

"Taí a prova da sua viadagem. Eu fico em cima de você O DIA INTEIRO. E você lá, broxando".

"Se eu broxo com você em cima de mim o dia inteiro, só existem duas hipóteses: ou você é realmente muito ruim de cama, ou estou realmente muito cansado de você. Aposto nas duas, porque, cansar de você não é nada dificil. Taí o Potter que anda se amassando com a sangue-ruim. Isso é que é fundo do poço..."

"Você cansa de mim, mas sempre me procura como um cachorro no cio, pois nem a sua mulher te quer, acho que ela também cansou de ficar sem o que fazer. Malfoy você é o pai e a mãe de todos os broxas do mundo".

"Se eu sou o pai de todos os broxas como você diz, então eu fiz bastante filho, logo não broxo tanto quanto você afirma, talvez o problema seja contigo mesmo. E ainda mais, se eu também sou a mãe de todos os broxas, um papel que seria seu, significa que quem está falhando aqui é você, não eu".

"Malfoy, se você é pai e mãe, você é hermafrodita".

"Querida, para eu ser um hemafrodita seria requerido que eu fosse infértil que já foi comprovado que não sou".

"Não é porque o menino é loiro que você pode ter essa certeza"

"Não é por ser loiro, é porque mau gosto é hereditário... E ele tá comendo a sua filha!"

"É claro que você está se referindo ao mau gosto da minha filha, certo? Você sonha que seu filho vai conseguir mais do que você".

"Eu consegui você agora, é realmente, não será dificil para ele. Na verdade é muito fácil ele conseguir algo melhor, basta uns sicles a mais".

"Porque é isso que Malfoys fazem, só conseguem as coisas pagando. Não fazem por merecer".

Draco fica completamente mudo durante muito tempo. Talvez tentando buscar resposta para a ofensiva de Ginny que está a cada segundo com a língua mais afiada.

"Pelo menos eu tenho algum dinheiro no bolso Weasley".

"Alguma coisa você tinha que ter. Falta talento, sobra dinheiro".

"E no seu caso, Weasley? Sem talento e sem dinheiro".

"Nesse caso existe sempre um Malfoy frouxo pra bancar os custos".

"E sempre existe uma Weasley idiota pra dar para mim na hora que eu bem entender".

"Não existe hora que você bem entender. Você sempre broxa. Comofas?"

"Se não existe hora que eu bem entender, como é que você sempre vem, como uma cadela no cio, a cada vez que te chamo?"

"E você é tão desesperado que ainda chama, né? Draco, você tem um "menor carente", tão menor que NEM satisfaria o SEU filho fruta".

Draco mais uma vez permanece em silêncio, até que...

"Se meu filho é fruta, sua filha é puta. Afinal, só puta dá pra qualquer um. E ela teve a quem puxar, não? Filho de puta, putinha é".

"Isso se aplica ao seu filho".

"Isso se aplica a meu filho, da mesma maneira que meu filho "aplica" todo dia na sua filha, no seu filho, ou como eu "aplico" todo dia em você e de vez em quando no seu marido. Acho que tenho que selecionar melhor as pessoas com quem me relaciono".

"Malfoy, ACORDA! Você não aplica todo dia nem com medicamentos azuis muggles! Por base, sua argumentação está furada - e, por favor, se você pudesse selecionar com quem se relaciona, você já teria cometido suicídio".

"Você tem razão. Considerando que é com você que eu me relaciono, eu já deveria mesmo ter cometido suicídio. E os remédios azuis dos quais você fala, são os mesmos que seu marido toma quando vocês vão para a cama... O interessante é que eu tomo o mesmo remédio quando estou com você, mas não quando eu estou com ele. De quem será o problema?"

"Seu. Prova que você é uma bicha".

"Talvez porque você seja tão patética que quando algum homem sai contigo perde a esperança nas mulheres. Vide Potter".

"Essa é a sua desculpa pra ser gay?"

"Não, é apenas a resposta mais educada pra você, ginny, já que você se rebaixa a níveis absurdos. Potter e Lovegood estão aí pra provar as merdas que te satisfazem".

"Claro, perceba o quão ruim você é. Se me satisfaço com merda, o que é você já que nem consegue me satisfazer?"

"Mas eu não quero te satisfazer, eu quero apenas me distrair um pouco. E nesse quesito você dá pro gasto, e nem é tão cara. Então por favor, seja profissional".

"Eu sou profissional, distraído você fica longe do meu marido".

"É claro que você me distrai. Afinal, na verdade, você não chama nenhuma atenção. O seu amrido por exemplo, só olha pra mim".

"Eu também só olho para você, como qualquer pessoa comum quando vê uma aberração. Você chama atenção, Draco".

"E você só não chama mais atenção porque é dificil se destacar entre duzentos irmãos ruivos de cabelo ensebado".

"Ah, Malfoy, deve ser tão triste... Até a sua mãe fica com cara de cheira-bosta quando está perto de você. Deve ser por isso que você se destaca tanto"

"Você viu minha mãe com cara de Cheira-bosta apenas porque você e sua familia estavam por perto. Afinal é algo bem perceptivel".

"É, é bem perceptível mesmo. TODO mundo da minha família percebeu como ela fica ao seu lado".

Com essa, Draco se senta, respira fundo e levanta a bandeirinha branca, torcendo para que na próxima discussão possa levar a melhor.


End file.
